CatGhost 7 Key
CatGhost 7 Key is the seventh episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on March 5, 2018 and is the fourth episode in the Creature Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game Key. This episdoe revolves around a sudden change to the main group's world, characterised by heavy snowfall. Synopsis The episode begins with Elon, Naarah, Gideon and the second Gideon eating in the cabin. Both Gideons are talking, which gets Naarah so annoyed that she decides to leave. As she looks outside, she realizes that it has been snowing, and they all go outside to play in the snow, except for Elon, who stays in front of the cabin. She then tries to warn the others that "something is not right", but gets ignored by all of them. Elon is left alone again and decides to jump into the hole that is still near the cabin. Inside the hole, she meets Key, with whom she tries to talk. After some time, Key responds, telling her that her world is ending and that there is nothing she could do about it, so she should blindly pursuing a goal and remember that there are people who care about her. The episode cuts to Elon sitting on a cliff, overlooking a large body of water. Naarah joins her, and Elon reveals to her that their world is ending. Naarah is shocked, but calmed down by Elon who tells her that "everything is going to be okay". As the two sit on the cliff together, both Gideons discover a mutual love for picking up sticks and decide to high-five each other. When they touch, a bright flash is caused that seems to engulf the entire area, after which the episode cuts to the credits. Companion game Main article: Key (game) The episode that accompanies the game is called Key, and takes place in the void that is inside the hole. It features no interaction, but simply shows a countdown in seconds. Trivia * Every time both Gideons come close to touching in this episode, a loud rumbling is heard and the ground appears to shake. * Throughout the episode, the egg from the previous episode can be seen in the background in random locations. * The Pocket mirror can be seen in the background at 3:35. * The credits of this episode again show two voice acting credits for Gideon, one for "Clone#221", the other for Cr1TiKaL, before the former morphs into Kris Patrick and then both combine into one, that is credited only to Cr1TiKaL. * The scene where Elon and Naarah sit on a cliff together overlooking the water was foreshadowed in a secret painting that could be acquired through Bananayouremember.jpg. * The music playing during the ending sequence is called 'The End is Here' in the end credits, but it is actually This is (not) the end (feat. Caleb Hyles) by ExitMouse. Gallery Cg7 cabin.jpg|The cabin, covered in snow. Cg7 eating.jpg|The group eating together. Cg7 leaving.jpg|Naarah leaves when she can no longer stand the two Gideons. Cg7 snow.jpg|Naarah playing in the snow. Cg7 outside.jpg|The group outside. Cg7 notright.jpg|"Things aren't right!" Cg7 hole.jpg|Elon jumps into the void Cg7 talking.jpg|Attempting to talk with Key. Cg7 keytalks.jpg|Key talks back. Cg7 gonnabeokay.jpg|Elon comforting Naarah. Cg7 awww.jpg|Elon and Naarah on the cliff together. Cg7 sticks.jpg|The Gideons discovering their mutual love for sticks. Cg7 hi5.jpg|The high-five. Cg7 glowingwhite.jpg|A bright glow, resulting from the high-five. Cg7 vaporise.jpg|Elon and Naarah getting "vaporized" by the glow. Cg7 anime.jpg|Anime-styled Elon and Naarah, just before the episode ends. Cg7 credits1.jpg|The initial credits. Cg7 credits2.jpg|The credits, with Gideon played by Kris Patrick. Cg7 credits3.jpg|The final credits. Egg1 2-15.png|A hidden egg at 2:15 Egg2 5-40.png|Another hidden egg at 5:40 keymirror.png|The Pocket mirror hidden in the background at 3:35. References Category:Creature Saga Category:Videos